villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Admiral Belleza
Admiral Belleza is one of the antagonists of Skies of Arcadia, who is shown to be the only female admiral of Valuan Imperial Armada. She is a master strategic and master of disguise. She is shown to be somewhat sensitive and truly kind inside, being even seen as a love interest of Lord Galcian. Biography Early years Belleza was orphaned at a young age when her father was killed in the war between Valua and Nasr - two most powerful countries in the world. It isn't known how her mother died, but Belleza told that she had died of a broken heart, hearing about her husband's death. From this point, Belleza started to hate war, heartbreaking that thousands of people went through what she did. Still, she wasn't a pacifist and became the Valuan Armada's Fourth Admiral, though detested using brute force. Maramba After Lord Galcian's meeting, Belleza headed to Nasr to seek for the Red Crystal, disguised herself as a dancer Bellena. She then helped Vyse and his friends to get to the Temple of Recumen and then used her soldiers to take their Crystal, revealing her true self. Belleza then woke Recumen the Gigas, intending to use it for Valua, but Vyse and his friends managed to damage her battleship Lynx and forced her to call Recumen off, taking the Red Crystal. Belleza appeared to respect them, friendly flirting with Vyse afterwards. Yafutoma Belleza and the heroes then cross their path in Yafutoma, when Belleza and admiral Vigoro came with a diplomatic mission to Lord Mikado, ending up occupating Yafutoma with help of the lord's advisor. After Vyse's Delphinus defeated Vigoro's Draco, Belleza was going to fight herself, only to be pushed back by Bluheim the Gigas. She then ordered to retreat, as Bluheim was too quick and strong for their ships. Betrayal At the next meeting Galcian told that his Armada's no longer take orders from the Valuan Empress and offered the admirals to join him. Though all Belleza, De Loco, Vigoro and Ramirez followed him (with Gregorio and Alfonso to discard the offer), Belleza showed some doubt in their actions, so Galcian sent her to the Valuan Empress with a diplomatic mission, which in true was a way of disposing of her. Coming to Empress Teodora, Belleza couldn't convince her in Galcian's loyalty as admiral Alfonso told about his betrayal to the Empress and got the increase to the Lord Admiral like Galcian. As prince Enrique returned to mother in order to warn her about Galcian's plans to destroy Valua, Empress appeared to be concerned only on getting the trigger of Rains of Destruction, not caring about her people, forcing Enrique to threat her with his rapier. However, Belleza knocked the prince out, after which Alfonso ordered to imprison Enrique to the Grand Fortress. As Belleza and Enrique were on their way to the Grand Fortress, Galcian unleashed the Rains of Destruction upon Valua, destroying the whole Empire and killing both Empress Teodora and Admiral Alfonso. Belleza used her skills of maneuvering to avoid the Rains and saved both of them. Understanding her mistake, she helped Enrique to get to the Air Pirates' Crescent Isle. Sacrifice Though Belleza was confident about Vyse's ability to beat Galcian's fleet, as he gathered Air Pirates fleet to battle Galcian's Armada, she left them, saying that she can't battle her own men. True, she planned a kamikaze attack on Galcian's escape pod, as she saw both of them responsible for Valua's destruction and death of thousands innocent people. She forced her Lynx into Galcian's pod, killing them both in the result of explosion. Navigation Category:Female Category:Warlords Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Servant of Hero Category:In Love Category:Suicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Military Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Tragic